Puppy Eyes
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: (revised and edited) Kagome finds out a little too much information about Sesshomaru when she tries to braid his hair. SessxKag if you really squint hard.
1. puppy eyes

**Disclaimer: I own no characters.**

 **One-shot.**

* * *

Kagome breathed in the hot steam that emitted from the bathing springs. It was currently unoccupied except for the small squirrel whose tongue had been burnt by the hot water.

She moaned as the water washed away all her worries and the aches in her joints. Her eyes fluttered close as she laid there, unmoving.

A splash interrupted her musings and she turned her head to face the direction of the sound. There, stood the Great Dog Demon in all his glory, right in front of her. Her face burned and tinted red.

" Get out!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate silver eyebrow at her, " This is a public spring, am I not correct?"

She sniffled, " So?"

" Then I have a right to be here."

Silence ensured the area as Kagome sunk into the water, wishing the demon to be gone. Her eyes wandered to his broad shoulders and at his hair. She winced when her slim fingers involuntarily twitched.

" S-Sesshomaru?" She whimpered out.

" What do you require of this Sesshomaru, Miko."

" Can I b-braid your hair?"

Anger bubbled in Sesshomaru. How dare this pathetic and purifying human ask to weave his hair until it was all dolled up? He was not one of her hair fetish slaves.

" No."

" Please?"

" No, Miko."

She turned her infamous puppy eyes to him, " Pretty please?"

He stared at her sapphire pools, " No. This Lord Sesshomaru's puppy eyes are better than yours, Miko."

Kagome was stricken back at his retort, " Show me."

He sighed, " No."

" Please?"

" Fine..."

He turned towards her as his gold eyes widen. The inu-demon made his pupils dilate and expand until they were framed by a slim ring of gold. To top it off, his lip trembled into a pout.

It immediately wiped off his face.

" Oh. My. Lord."

Kagome promptly fainted into the steaming water. Sesshomaru sighed and carried her out, uncaring if she was unclothed and dripping wet.

" Stupid Miko."

A smile graced his lips.

* * *

 **Should I have a sequel?**

 **I was watching PIB and this gave me the inspiration of Sesshomaru's Puppy Eyes even though Puss has Cat Eyes or whatever.**


	2. flea extermination 101

**revised 24 June 2017**

Sesshomaru growled softly when he heard a faint buzzing from nearby. It was bothering him greatly as it was nonstop and terribly loud.

" Do you hear what Sesshomaru hears, miko?"

" No."

Her response was faint and her snores echoed throughout the room once again. Sesshomaru thought he simply imagined it and went back to copying the scribes until the buzzing– it had started again!

" The buzzing!" Sesshomaru almost screamed, his voice cracking slightly.

Kagome stared at the dog demon, a little shocked at how easily he lost his composure. Now she wished she'd brought her camera with her. But indeed, there was a faint vibration but she decided to humor him some more.

" Has the Great Lord Sesshomaru finally gone insane. Will he need saving by a pathetic miko like me?" She sniggered.

Within seconds, she was met with a snarling flash of gold and white and a death grip on her neck. She gasped wildly and watched the red seep into his calculating gold eyes, like a wild pokemon breaking into a funeral.

However, the grip slackened when a burst of black zoomed across the room. Sesshomaru became a blur again, and to her pleasant surprise, seemed to be now cowering behind her. She grimaced in disgust when the black stopped buzzing and tried to stand still, with one of its legs and wings twitching rapidly.

" I am the Flea Zuko." He stated, " Hand over the Shikon and your life–"

" Ew!" Kagome screeched.

" Hand over the Shikon–"

" It's talking, ew!" Kagome yelled out louder.

" Your life will be–"

" Are you a miko or not? Exterminate this pest at once!" Sesshomaru roared.

" Hand the Shikon–"

" Are you crazy? This thing is disgusting!"

" Give the Shikon–"

" All it takes is just one touch, miko!"

" Please hand over the–"

" No! Why don't you do it?"

" Shikon No Tama–"

" This Sesshomaru despises fleas!"

" ENOUGH!" The flea shouted, extremely irritated, " SHUT UP!"

These two bickering creatures were getting too loud and noisy. How dare they cut him mid-sentence and argue about how disgusting he looked? They even had the nerve to make him repeat himself over and over again.

Silence was suddenly bestowed upon them.

" No one tells me," Kagome paused for a dramatic effect, " The great Kagome Higurashi, to shut up!"

Her lips curled downwards in a frown as a pink light erupted from her palms. The flea Zuko had immediately exploded upon impact, a loud scream was ripped from his lips. She promptly fainted again in his arms, covered in yellow and green flea guts.

" Silly miko."


	3. a greek god

**revised 24 June 2017**

The pack was sitting in Inuyasha's forest, contently eating cold fruits in the blistering summer heat. Sesshomaru was currently in the cold rivers bathing, trying out Kagome's shampoo. Inuyasha was quiet, Shippou was half-asleep, Sango was relaxed, and Miroku hadn't groped Sango yet.

Sesshomaru's ward– Rin, his dragon– Ah-Un, and his mindless servant–Jaken were all peacefully asleep.

It was all too peaceful, but Kagome didn't mind it. It was nice that her pack wasn't fighting.

 _Too peaceful..._

And of course, her suspicions turned out to be right, fore Sesshomaru came stomping, half naked and wrapped around a flimsy towel. Since the Sesshomaru had the body of a god and it was exposed before them, all of them blushed fire engine red. Shippou, was, unfortunately right behind him and saw the Demon Lord's butt exposed in all of its glory.

The poor fox demon fainted.

" Look at what you did to the brat!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing at the same time.

However, that was the least of their concerns. Sesshomaru had this peculiar look to his face, almost as if he was _terrified_ of something. He had a light sheen of perspiration upon his brow bone– no, the sweat wasn't from the kilometers he had ran to get here, it was from terror.

His hair was still popping with bubbles and a fresh smell swept the area like the summer breeze.

" W-Wear something, m'Lord!" Jaken screamed.

" There is a greater problem." Sesshomaru's tone was grave.

With a wide, almost doe like look to his eyes and a wobbling of his pupils, Kagome could easily tell something was off.

" Please excuse this Lord Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru requires the dire help of the miko."

Kagome immediately stopped stuttering and blushing. It sounded so serious, she wondered what was wrong with the Dog Demon.

" Well, Sesshomaru-sama, if you could bring us–"

The miko never finished her sentence as the dog demon immediately swooped her up in his arms and sprinted to the springs within milliseconds. He had dropped his towel somewhere along the way and was now standing there, in all his glory with a blushing woman in his arms.

" It is something you must exterminate," Sesshomaru said, " For if you don't, I'm afraid that we might all be in deep danger."

Kagome's eye twitched, _what could it possibly be that had the great Dog Demon cowering in fear?_

" It is... A spider." He continued.

Sesshomaru's voice was so grave it sounded like he had just told her that he had just killed her friends. Kagome exhaled in relief and chuckled. She peered over in order to catch a peek of the said spider and paled immediately, scrambling backwards.

" Okay, Sesshomaru. That's a huge spider. Why don't we call a spider exterminator?"

" Miko, explain what a spider ex-term-in-ator is." Albeit slowly said, Sesshomaru had gotten every single word and syllable perfectly pronounced, and had even mimicked her mouth movements.

" Oh nevermind, it's something my village has."

Seeing his confused look, she decided to veer his attention away from the word 'exterminator.' However, it was not needed as the spider came out from the ravine and grinned, and seemed to blush when it's fat, hairy head veered towards Sesshomaru.

" Ew! It's leaking out poison or something, the spider's turning pink!" Screamed Kagome.

Frowning, the spider reared it's ugly head towards the holy miko, ready to give out a verbal lashing. It was a demon female spider, and she was very infatuated with Sesshomaru and his body. She blushed again at that thought of his exposed body.

" This Sesshomaru orders you to kill it!"

" No, why don't you! You know I have a fear of bugs, oh great Lord Sesshomaru!"

" If this one orders you to get rid of something, you shall do it without questioning this one!"

The spider looked at them confused, only capable of translating some words into its own language. Maybe this blue eyed holy priestess was this Dog Demon's babysitter!

The spider demon smiled with that thought, thinking that the beautiful, ethereal being before her was asking his guardian's permission to mate her. This day just kept getting better and better!

" Oh my god!" Kagome screamed.

" Oh lord." Sesshomaru gulped.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had an extremely bad case of phobia for spiders and backed away. Kagome screamed when the spider demon advanced with daunting steps, seemingly dangerous.

At that moment, Sesshomaru's whip rang out of control and snapped harshly onto the ground before them, successfully exterminating the spider. Kagome looked at the bloody scene before her, with pity in her heart.

They both let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

" I didn't know you could be so touchy feely, Sesshomaru." Kagome smirked.

" Hush," Sesshomaru frowned, " This one is not 'touchy feely'. This one just merely despises spiders to a great extent."

Kagome smirked, " You're afraid of spiders."

" This one is not," He hissed.

" Are too."

" This one is not."

" Yeah you are."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am not."

" Are too–"

" If you two could stop being childish, can we start our journey again," Inuyasha snarled, popping out of nowhere.

" We were not being childish!" Kagome gasped.

Miroku and Sango shared a knowing look and grinned. It looked like they would play matchmakers for a few days. At the same time, Shippou and Rin gave each other a fist bump and gave the promised coins to the regenerated spider, who looked quite pissed despite the circumstances.

Suddenly, a blush rose took over Kagome again, covering her body in a light dusting of pink. It tinted her cheeks red as everyone else realized the state of clothing Sesshomaru was in. Fully nude, he looked like a sex god.

" Oh my."

Jaken squawked.

Everyone gasped from the view they were getting. Even the pure Shikon Miko could not peel her eyes away from Sesshomaru. A rush of blood took over their heads and they all collapsed in awe of Sesshomaru.

As he was the only one left, he sighed and pinched his nose irritability as his lips twitched into a smile when he saw the fallen angel with raven hair and blue eyes. She was truly a beauty.

Minutes later, he was dressed and now patiently waited for his pack to wake up, silently acting like their guard dog.


	4. doggo trix

**_revised 24 june 2017_**

 _Lick._

Kagome's tongue darted out from between her lips, attaching itself to the icy popsicle she was holding. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he watched the annoying ningen consume the ice cube.

 _Lick._

Oh yes, he was blisteringly hot and the temperature outside made life unbearable. His thick clothing and heavy armory didn't help either. His long hair clung everywhere, including to his _sweaty_ neck.

 _Lick._

" Youkai don't sweat..." He chanted in his head, his tongue lolling out, " This Sesshomaru does not sweat."

The annoying slurping sound stopped and the miko stared at him with wide eyes.

" Crap, this Sesshomaru had accidentally said it out loud! He had talked to himself again and this time the miko had heard it! This Sesshomaru is doomed." Again, Sesshomaru paused in the middle of his rant in surprise.

" The heat must be getting to you, Sesshomaru, for you to talk to yourself like that."

She started to raise her hand to cover her laughing mouth. As her hand went up, the juicy ice cube had slid off of her stick and it landed with a satisfying _plop_ on the floor. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air.

" My popsicle fell!" She cried out, " And it was my last one!"

Sesshomaru clenched the bridge of his nose. _Stupid ningens with their stupid loud voices._

" Miko, be quiet," He sighed.

She immediately shut up at his command, fuming but not stupid enough to cross Sesshomaru. He watched in crude satisfaction as the popsicle melted and the sticky liquid sunk into every crevice and crack of the floor.

This was just a temporary relief to the blistering heat. He watched her sulk and cross and uncross her arms repeatedly. The miko was annoyed, which was good. Sesshomaru could finally get some peace and rest.

Sesshomaru ignored the giggles that erupted from Kagome.

He closed his eyes, the weather was really too damn hot today.

Minutes later, he heard her dreaded giggling again. Something sweet and cool landed on his hands. Sesshomaru's nose twitched slightly as the aroma reached him, smelling absolutely delicious and sweet. A hissing sound soon followed after that and he frowned so minutely that even an owl demon wouldn't have been able to see it.

 _Just what was the miko up to?_

Something annoying fluttered over his eyes. Sesshomaru turned to his side and ignored. A few more peaceful seconds past and Sesshomaru was back in his state of nirvana.

Suddenly, it tickled the bridge of his nose again!

He growled and slapped his nose with his hand. Instead of feeling a satisfying crunch or scream of mercy, something cool and sticky slid down his face. He shot up and shook his head like a dog who just climbed out of a pool.

" Miko... What is this sweet substance?" He hissed.

She seemed to be quite annoyed too. Sesshomaru looked up and chuckled. When he shook the sweet foam off, it had landed everywhere– including her! He cautiously sniffed the foam like substance that seemed to be slowly liquefying and almost grinned in delight.

It smelt even more refreshing and sweet than he thought it was going to be!

He stuck one delicate clawed finger in the remaining sweet fluff and stuck in his mouth. His mokomoko almost wagged in delight! It was creamy, fresh, tasty, sweet, and there were no words to describe this dance on his tongue!

With his long tongue, he lapped up every bit of the white fluff until it was gone. Turning around, he zeroed his golden eyes on the round cylinder the miko was holding, ignoring the surprised and amazed look on her face.

" This Sesshomaru demands more."

Slowly a small mischievous smile spread on her plump lips and she nodded, " You'll have to perform some tricks, doggo."

Sesshomaru sighed and complied, deciding to entertain the ningen. He gave her the go ahead nod and she stood up, rummaging through her backpack. He looked at her in horror when she took out 'turkey jerky' and something that looked like yarn.

" This one says that you may begin."

She gave a brilliant smile full of white, shiny teeth and Sesshomaru almost did too, knowing that even if performing tricks would be a hassle, it would be worth it.

After all, the miko was worth dying for.

* * *

 **ooo read the last sentence again ;)))) *winks fifty times***

 **someone give me more ideas for this story! i'm running out! stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. laser tag

**(Updated chappie)**

 **Idea by Stuffs-and-zzzzs: laser pointer**

 **Keep commenting ideas so I can use them, thanks!**

Kagome sighed as her aching body soaked in the warm bath, with the scent of lavender permeating the air thanks to the epsom salts her mother bought. Today was one of those rare days that she had to herself, without studying and without the stress of being hunted down in the Feudal Era.

Today was amazing.

Her tense muscles hurt so much that she had become completely putty in the hot water. She wiggled her toes and felt the phantom pain run through her limbs. Oh yes, the soreness came along with the many perks of using physical strength in the Feudal Era.

Opening one eye lazily, she glanced at the laser red letters of her clock by the bathroom counter.

 **8:45 pm**

Shrugging, she sank back slowly in the hot water until _she realized it was 8:45pm!_

8:45pm.

8:45pm?

" Holy shit! It's almost 9!"

Cursing, she slid dried herself off and drained the tub at the same time, grimacing at her pruned fingers. This was the result of a four hour long bath. Her muscles ached and throbbed in protest when she climbed out of the bathtub.

Kagome blew out the candles as she slid into her clothes, having no choice but to multitask. Cursing, she lathered on moisturizer. Better be safe than sorry in the cold and dry winters in the Feudal Era.

The miko broke out in a sprint in her shrine, stopping only before an ajar door to yell out to her mother.

" Mom, I have to go to the grocery store! I need to get some stuff for Inuyasha!"

" Stay safe," Kunloon's voice called out from the room.

They both knew that Kagome was more than equipped to handle a hundred thugs in the back alley. Her miko powers had grown greatly and could harm humans if she tried hard enough.

" Bye!"

Grabbing her brothers' socks on accident, she shoved them on her feet, grabbed her wallet, and slid on some sneakers. Her wet hair kept falling towards her face and blocking her view, but she was too much in a rush to care.

The miko hopped on her bike, and pedaled fast and hard, staring at the watch of her hand every few minutes.

" Please don't be closed, please let me have enough time..."

At exactly 9, Kagome arrived in a skidding halt in front of a short and squat building. The light of the nearest convenience store shone with hope. She quickly locked her bike lock up and rushed in, yelling a greeting towards the two salespeople at the register.

Panting, she grabbed enormous bags of ninja chips and ramen noodles along with a whole jar of lollipops.

One, two, five, ten, twenty bags of chips were thrown into her shopping cart along with piles of ramen and candy. Pushing the carts towards the cash registers, she hesitated for a moment. Originally, Kagome was going to go to the saleswoman to her left, but the woman had given the miko a confused and horrified stare.

 _Change of plans._

Kagome couldn't blame the saleswoman, as Kagome probably looked like a raider, having cleared out their entire chips section and noodles within a minute and was still trying to stuff it all in her cart. The wet hair and flushed look just made her look drunk.

She swerved her cart slightly to her right to the other salesperson who just seemed bored.

" Thank you!"

As the man was checking her last items out, Kagome looked impatiently at the products by the register, mindlessly browsing until something caught her eye. It was a small laser, about the size of her pinky with a cold metal shell.

" A fun toy to keep your cats (and dogs!) entertained," The label looked enticing as she pictured Inuyasha and Shippo and perhaps even Sesshomaru chasing after a red light.

Later that night, she packed all the candy, ramen, and chips along with a small laser in her bag. Sighing happily, she sat down and checked everything off her list.

...

" Kagome!"

Kagome waved at the racing figure, a small human like child with auburn fur and a fuzzy tail. He was wearing clothes bound together by a flimsy string. Behind them were a few other figures as strangely dressed as the small fox like child.

" Shippou!" She gave the demon a hug and quickly set her bag down, "Guess what I brought!"

Shippou gave out a squeal of excitement and bounced up and down, clapping his hands towards his mother figure in delight. Kagome gave out a giggle and dumped her bag upside down and let everything spill out.

Bags of ramen poured out like a waterfall, candy littered the ground like it exploded from a pinata, and bags of ninja chips rained down onto the ground. The group stared at it as if it were gold, and Inuyasha had to swallow his drool that spilled over his mouth.

Miroku's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, " Lady Kagome, how did you even fit this much in your yellow bag?"

Kagome winked, " It's a secret!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was rummaging through her sack and quickly snatched a bag of shrimp flavored ninja chips with a victorious grin. Shippou, on the other hand, stuck to one of her lollies instead and smiled.

Sesshomaru curiously poked around at her belongings as well as Sango and Miroku.

" What is this?" Sango asked, holding one of the two lasers.

" Well..." Kagome grinned mischievously and whispered in Sango's ears.

Miroku saw the evil glance that Kagome threw at Sesshomaru and gulped.

 _This wasn't going to end well._

Later that night, Sesshomaru peacefully snored- well, as close as snoring you could get being awake. With his eyes closed, he was sure that he was about to finally get his moment of peace. He had even almost let his guard down.

Almost.

Something bright and shiny passed over his lidded eyes.

He twitched and swatted it away.

It was gone momentarily but as soon as his hands were gone from his eyes it came back. Growling, he swatted it again but it stayed. He stubbornly refused to open his eyes and snorted in anger.

He would get rid of this... this distraction!

Realizing that swatting wasn't going to help his situation, he covered his eyes with his clawed hand and groaned. Finally it was gone. However, he heard the snickering of _two human_ females and caught the scent of his miko.

His mouth curled up into a feral smile. Oh yes, he was going to get revenge for her insolent tactics.

 _Payback was going to be a bitch._


	6. Chapter 6

i revised my previous chapters, please take a look at them again :) i'll publish a new chapter soon, but until then, have a nice day!


End file.
